


My Ideal World

by human_nomore



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_nomore/pseuds/human_nomore
Summary: ranting about how shitty the world isif you have ideas on how to try to make these possible, lmk in the comments.cuz this shit is ideal lol
Kudos: 1





	My Ideal World

my ideal world, for starters, doesnt have discrimination of any kind unless its playful, like how someone pronounces a word or whether or not pineapple goes on pizza. there are still separate countries, to preserve culture, but there aren't any wars. everyone is absolutely equal, and crime is near nonexistent, because there isnt a war on drugs, and people respect eachother enough not to intentionally harm one another. anyone who hurts someone intentionally is given a drug that stops them from wanting to hurt others, and is punished accordingly.  
because of the lack of war, there is no need for military, and thus all of this extra money goes into making the economy as good as possible, into making the world as unpolluted as possible, and into science. littering is a crime taken seriously, because it hurts the planet. forests and such arent torn down and paved for homes, but they are built around nature, which makes for a much more beautiful world, and more unique neighborhoods. neighborhoods all have large community gardens where they grow food. animals are always free-range, and killed for meat very humanely.  
billionaires dont exist and the idea of them are severely looked down on, because it means that you arent paying your workers enough, or the quality of your product is low, or you charge too much.  
schools are changed greatly. theres classes for almost anything. the required classes still include things like math, science, and English, but also how to fix everyday objects and things around the house, and how to grow food, and about other cultures. If you wanted to learn something, you could sign up for it. the goal in school isnt to pass tests, it's to actually learn things. the history books are practically scrapped and rewritten to be completely accurate. Sex education is actually informative and all-encompassing.  
Christopher Columbus day is gone because hes a bitch. the myth of landing in Plymouth rock is abolished, etc.  
toxic masculinity isn't a thing, and everyone wears what they think looks nice. Catcallers arent a thing either, because everyone respects one another to give a genuine compliment rather than harassing them. rape culture is nonexistent, because they are worse than murderers (obviously) because the victims have to live with their trauma.  
there are areas you can go to scream catharticly, set things on fire, destroy etc without bothering anyone or actually hurting anything  
healthcare is universal, medical bills only apply if you used something disposable, and only cost enough to replace what was used.  
almost everyone has a therapist, because everyone gets stressed and such. there are levels of therapy, like venting about stress, to severe mental illnesses. if patient confidentiality is broken without being necessary, the therapist is demoted or fired.  
science is the biggest field people go into. there's friendly competition between the countries about who can have the best ecosystem, the happiest and healthiest population, and who can learn about the universe and the planet as thoroughly and quickly as possible. research is of course shared after its attained. there is constant effort of making new medicines to cure diseases, of inventing new things, of sending missions into space, of sending submarines into the deepest depths of the oceans, of making new things  
theres no homelessness.  
the war on drugs is over. if you want to take any drug, you can go to a resort to take it safely, and have as good of an experience as possible. theres a special branch of science to try to make drugs as fun, safe, and non-addictive as possible.  
everything in the world is sold at a price where the product can be replaced and shipped again, but not much over that.  
abuse is almost nonexistent. it is taken very seriously, and there are many many ways to report it. the abuser is then punished accordingly. as soon as anyone notices signs of someone being abused, it is reported and investigated (without being invasive). the signs of abuse are taught in school with sex ed.  
lots of effort is put into making life as enjoyable as possible. various (safe) coasters, ziplines, etc are often being made, and everything is as accessible as possible.  
oil is used as sparingly as possible. cars are run off of water, plastic doesnt exist because it's toxic.  
nazis and incels dont exist because they're human scum.

**Author's Note:**

> if I forgot to address any societal issues lmk in the comments so I can write how they would be addressed in my ideal world lol idk


End file.
